The Return of Lorien
by 6goode
Summary: (taking place after the Fate of Ten.) I have faced a major war, I barely survived. Setrakus Ra may or may not be dead. the war is almost over. I am more determined than ever to avenge our planet, our race, our loved ones. I will make sure every one of them suffer the way we did. make them feel the pain. I am number Six. I will make them pay. I will make them all pay.
1. Chapter 1

REWRITTEN 8/8/17

 **I am not Pittacus Lore all characters in this chapter belong to him!** **RR AND ENJOY!**

 **John POV**

Everything on the other line goes silent I can hear the phone fall. "Sarah?" I ask "SARAH?"

I hear Adam's voice

"John I'm so sorry. Sarah's gone."

"No. _NO_!"

I hang up the phone and start crying. Sam walks in.

"John what's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Sarah." I reply "She's gone."

"Sam stares at me, tears in his eyes. I sometimes forget that he knew Sarah before I did and that he also had a pretty strong friendship with her. He hugs me and we just stay there for awhile crying, not saying anything.

Just then we hear screaming from outside. We go out and see tons of bodies on the ground some of them unmoving. I'm alert looking for Mogs. I hear a voice coming out of a van, I point a gun at it, but nothing is there

"You have killed our beloved leader!" rings out a female voice which I assumes belongs to a Mog. " Now we will make you pay! We killed number one in Malaysia, number two in England, number three in Kenya and number eight in the everglades! Now we will kill each of you. One. By. One!"

Before I even have a chance to think about what has just been said, what has happened, everything turns black.

 **Six POV**

I lay on my metal table, silent due to... well who knows what... Marina, the only healer on the ship is passed out, so I have no choice but to lay there.

Thoughts race through my head.

 _Is he dead? Did we win? Is it over?_

I suddenly become aware of my surroundings, Mark is crying, Sarah lays still on a metal table similar to mine.

 _Oh no. She's dead. Because of me. I didn't save her._

Sarah and I were never the best of friends, but that doesn't stop the silent tears that stream from my eyes.

Marina's eyes begin to open. She groans in pain aftafter the brutal battle we just fought. She attempts to sit up, but immediately goes back down because of the pain. I've felt that pain many times before.

Adam walks over to her. He gives her some water and after a little bit he helps her sit up. She walks over to me shakily and heals me just to the point where I can talk. She is low on energy so that is all she can afford to do.

I stay silent because I know that if I talk my guilt over Sarah will come streaming out. Instead I give a slight thumbs up to signify that I'm okay.

Adam fills Marina in about Sarah's death and despite her mild relationship with Sarah she also begins to cry.

We move Sarah to an empty chair and sit in silence thinking about the major battle that just went down. When all of the sudden the skimmer starts humming and shaking, we all look alarmed when all of the sudden Mark collapses.

 **Ok so I thought that was definetly improved! Tell me what you think in the reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

REWRITTEN 8/8/17

 **Unknown POV**

I hit the ground hard, landing with a thump. I sit up and am amazed by what I see. Beautiful streams flow nearby, animals that I've only heard of prance around. I stand up and see that it's like his for miles. Beautiful and luscious. But beyond that it's all dead, and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. An animal I think is called a Kaloa walks up to me. Suddenly that feeling goes away, and I feel a tear touch my cheek as I think to myself. T _his is where I belong. This. This is my home._

 **Six POV**

It all happens so fast. Everyone else but me collapses. The ship **(A/N: sorry for saying skimmer instead of ship in chapter 1)** explodes. I land in a beautiful place that is like no place I've ever been. I look around for the others but they are nowhere to be found.

" _Is this it? Am I dead? AFTER ALL THIS WORK I'M DEAD!"_

"My child. You are far from dead." Says Legacy

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask "Why did you blow up the ship? Why are you doing all of this!?"

"I am dying." Says Legacy "You restored me for a short while, but I am slowly dying. But more importantly, he isn't dead. You must know this."

"Who isn't dead I ask?"

"Setrakus Ra." He replies "In fact he is far from dead."

Suddenly the scene changes and we are on a Mogadorian ship. In a large seat sits Setrakus Ra with a large bandadge where I stabbed him, and I can't help but smile at what I did.

"I underestimated her." Says Setrakus "She has more power than I thought. We must figure out her weak spot."

"She seems to be developing feelings for the human, that... Sam Goode kid." says a random Mog, I blush at the comment, "She does not seem to be the type of person who falls to her knees over a guy, but it is worth the shot if you are willing to take it."

Setrakus Ra grunts at this comment.

"She does care for the others, but the human especially, it seems. Who knows why."

The vision suddenly changes and I see Setrakus Ra, a shocked look on his face, a sword plunges into his heart. I try and see who does it, but the vision stops, and I am back in the place I first was.

"I am sorry child but that is all I can show you, my energy is running out. Do not fail me, child."

Then the vision disappeared and I was on the ground and all of the others are hovering over me.

"Six wake up! Say something!" shouts Marina

"Ugh." I grunt

"Come on we have to go." Says Lexa

I stand up and we begin making our long trek towards nowhere.

 **Ok I hope this chapter was better than the last! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RR!**


	3. Chapter 3

REWRITTEN 8/8/17

 **Ok so again I will try and make the chapters longer! RR! Enjoy!**

 **John POV**

When I wake up Sam and Agent Walker are hovering over me.

"You ready to go?" asks Sam "The Mogs will catch up to us soon."

With Sam's help, I manage to get up out of the bed they put me on, despite the aching pain and dizziness in my head.

"What happened?" I ask Sam

"The voice recording was also a bomb." replies Agent Walker who has a large bandage on her forehead.

"We have to warn the others and tell them about what the voice said" I say.

"Yeah!" says Sam a little too excitedly. Probably more interested in talking to Six than in warning them.

"We can do it when we get far away from here." Says Agent Walker

We get in a camouflaged colored Jeep and drive as quickly as possible away from all the damage and debris.

"So do we have a plan," asks Sam "Or are we pretty much just getting as far away from here as possible?"

"There's an underground base in Nevada." She replies

"No," I say "We have to find the others, we'll be stronger together."

"Listen Smith I know you want to find your friends, but right now it's not safe, so we need to get to the base, then we'll worry about finding your friends."

"Fine." I reply not in the mood to argue.

We sit in silence for the next ten minutes until Agent Walker starts coughing rather violently. When I look closer I see that she's coughing up something. Blood.

"What's happening?" I ask frantically

We pull the car over unsure what to do, and just let her cough it up. Finally the coughing stops. Sam and I both let out a great sigh of relief. We get back in the car which is now covered in blood and start driving.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, having now taken over the wheel.

"If you consider coughing up bl- she cuts herself off. We both look at Agent Walker, confused. Her body is unmoving and slowly getting colder.

I don't know what to say so i simply mutter "Dead."

I see something in her mouth so I cautiously remove it. It's a piece of paper with four words written on it.

"The end is coming."

 **Marina POV**

Six has been quiet for most of the walk except a few words here and there, and I'm starting to worry about her. Ever since she's woke up I can tell she's been thinking hard about something, and I'm probably imagining it but I think I see the faintest hint of tears in her eyes. Who knows what she could've seen while she was unconscious. I think about what John, Ella and Eight have seen in their dreams, and it's some pretty scary stuff.

 _Eight._ I think to myself. I miss him like crazy, and I feel bad for John now that Sarah's dead because I know how it feels. If I had any regrets in life it would be not telling Eight that I have feelings for him, that I thought about him all the time, that I always daydreamed about our future together, that I was always jealous of Six because I thought he liked her, and that I overall just loved him more than anything. "Love." I whisper to myself so no one else can hear. I walk over to Six.

"Hey." I say to her

"Hi." She replies half heartedly

"What's wrong?" I ask her doubting that she'll answer me truthfully

"Nothing, I-I just feel bad for John, you know with Sarah, and all." She replies

"Yeah I know, it sucks I just hope he didn't have anything he wanted to tell Sarah because I know how it feels." I say "There's so much I wish I had have told Eight , it's hard with him being dead you kn-" I am cut off by Six.

"Can we not talk about Eight, and Sarah right now?" she snaps at me. She walks off the tears in her eyes bigger than ever. I walk away sensing she needs some alone time. I glance back at her and see a tear roll down her cheek.

 **GIVE ME AN 'R'! GIVE ME AN 'E'! GIVE ME A 'V'! GIVE ME AN 'I'! GIVE ME AN 'E'! GIVE ME A 'W'! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this chapter really will be longer I promise. And um I'm sure some of you are wondering what happened to five *bleh*, nine, and Daniella. Well they are on a secret mission and will shortly appear in some chapters but will definitely be in a lot in the later chapters. Sorry. R &R and enjoy!**

 **Nine POV**

I look around and see nothing but darkness. I hear nothing but the sound of breathing. Except it isn't just Five's, Daniella's, and mine. There's about two more breaths, one of them is right behind me. I keep quiet hoping that it is Daniella. Suddenly I am grabbed from behind, I try and break free, but the grip is too tight. Before I can do anything else the person knocks me out.

 **John POV**

Sam and I look at each other then back at the paper. Sam starts murmuring things to himself, but I can't understand one word.

I shake him by his shoulders

"Sam are you alright?" I ask him worried. He just looks at me like he has no idea what I just said. "Sam?"

"What? Oh right. Yeah I'm fine. Just worried that's all." He replies. I get in the front seat, and we drive away passing nothing but cornfields for miles and miles. Everything is silent. I think over everything that has happened, and remember Sarah. Dead. Gone. Just like that. I can help but feel like it's all my fault. I was the one that sent her off on her own. I was the one that got her into this war. I should've made her a new identity, and sent her away so they couldn't get to her, and then after the war I could've found her, and we could've started a life together, but now thanks to my selfishness she's gone, and there's nothing I can do but mourn. I pull over, and start crying uncontrollably I try to stop but I can't. I let Sam take the wheel, I climb in the backseat because I don't want Sam to see me like this. I cry silently for hours. Sam pulls into a gas station, fills the tank, buys some snacks and water, and comes back out and starts driving again. I finally stop crying, and go back up into the front seat.

"Do you want me to drive while you get some rest?" I ask a tired looking Sam. He nods, and we switch places. He falls asleep as soon as I start driving away. He twists and turns a lot sometimes mumbling things, and I can't blame him with what's been going on not just over the past few weeks, but since he has gotten involved in in this war. I can faintly make some words out like no, six, and end. I shake him awake startling him in the process

"Sorry." He replies "Bad dream." I can see he's worried about Six.

"I'm sure she's fine." I say "If she wasn't we would know, I look down at my ankle then back at Sam. "Besides it's Six we're talking about she can handle herself.

"I know, but still," he replies "You're ankle doesn't tell you if anyone's hurt. What if she's in some Mogadorian prison being tortured and there's nothing I can do about it? I mean she got captured once and so did Nine and I so they can obviously capture strong people. You've seen and felt what the Mogadorians can do. We both do. I just, don't want her to be in pain."

"Sam," I reply "Six and nine got captured years ago, they've gotten stronger since then, besides if Six can break out one time I'm sure she can break out another."

"Yeah." Is all he says before he drifts back to sleep.

I think some more about Sarah, and all the good times we've shared when an old station wagon appears behind us. _Weird_ I think to myself _who would be driving out here this late at night? Especially with what's been going on lately._ The car starts speeding up a little bit, and I notice an unusually pale person in there. I shake Sam awake, and he reaches on the floor for a gun. We act natural and nonchalantly roll down the window nearest to the station wagon. Sam starts shooting as much as he can at the other car, and the guy immediately bursts into a cloud of ash and the car slows to a stop. We speed away getting as far away as possible.

We get to an old motel with a big glowing sign in front of it that reads " _Welcome to Lancaster's nicest 24 hour motel!" Wow._ I think sarcastically _a motel that's open 24/7! Don't see a lot of those._

I wake up Sam.

"Where are we?" Sam asks drowsily

"We are at Lancaster's nicest 24/7 motel." I reply. Sam moans.

We walk into the motel stuff is thrown everywhere, there are dead bodies on the ground, and it smells like death. We step over all the dead bodies to the counter.

"Well," I say grabbing to keys "Looks like we're staying for free." I hand Sam a pair of keys.

"Really?" Sam says looking at me holding up his room keys "Are you trying to rub it in my face?" I see the number six on the pair of keys.

"That wasn't on purpose I swear, but if you want to trade fine. I reply looking at Sam.

"Whatever." He says "I'm going to bed. Night." He disappears into his room.

Suddenly a loud bang comes from Sam's room.

 **Six POV**

I quickly wipe away a tear hoping that no one saw. I'm not used to crying. Not even when I'm hurt do I cry, yet hear I am. _You're a warrior, and warriors don't cry. I'm sure Sam's fine. You just need to relax._ I think to myself, and surprisingly it works. I pick up a large rock with my telekinesis, and telekinetically throw it a few feet away then stop it right before it hits the ground. I continue doing this for a few minutes until suddenly the rock shoots twenty feet into the air. I look over and see Marina's hands raised in the air, she smiles at me and lets it fall only for me to catch it with my telekinesis, and soon it is a full-fledged telekinetic game of tug-a-war with the rock. I win within seconds.

"Get your own rock!" I say sarcastically. She laughs walking over to me "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier I'm just worried about Sam. When I was passed out Legacy showed me things. One of them was Setrakus Ra saying he needed to get rid of Sam to make me weaker."

"I'm sure he's fine," she say comfortingly "John and Nine are there."

"Yeah I know." I say looking down

"But if it makes you feel any better here." She hands me the satellite phone. I look at it for a second.

"Thanks." I reply walking away. I dial the number. It rings three times before it's answered by John.

"Hey!" he says enthusiastically

"Hey." I reply. Before I can say anything he starts talking.

"Listen Six you guys need to be careful after you know, Sarah died, there was an explosion at the place we were staying and there was a voice recording that said that Setrakus was dead, and that they would make us pay, and that they would kill the rest of us one by one." I'm shocked by what he says.

"Setrakus isn't dead. He just wants us to think that, but that killing us off one by one thing is true." I start to ask how Sam is but John cuts me off.

"Also one more thing. Agent walker started coughing up blood, and died and there was a note in her mouth that said this is the end." He says there's static on the other line.

 _Well it's now or never._ "Is Sam Okay?" I ask him

"He's," John starts to say. There's silence on the other end. "Gone." He finally says. He hangs up. I drop the phone, and collapse onto my knees. _He's gone! Sam's gone and it's all my fault!_ I shake my head unbelieving of what has happened. I see Marina rushing over to comfort me when all of the sudden the ground starts shaking. It emits a low rumble. I scream as loud as I can letting all this rage out. The ground starts shaking even more. Trees start to collapse all over the place. Marina falls, and her leg gets caught under a rock, she screams in pain. She raises one arm, and brings the medium size rock we were messing around with earlier and telekinetically bangs it against my head. The rumbling stops, blood rushes down my head and soon everything plunges into darkness.

 **I'm so evil! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! I'll say this again and I cannot stress it enough REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy but I promise I will try and update more often. And make the chapters longer! Review and enjoy!**

 **John pov**

I hang up with Six. I've just come back from Sam's room apparently he saw a spider and shot it, he also made quite a point that he really _really_ wanted to talk with Six but I told him she had something important to say.

"PLEASE IT'LL ONLY TAKE 10 SECONDS I PROMISE!" shouts Sam from the other room, banging on the door.

"I ALREADY HUNG UP!" I shout so he can hear me. I hear Sam groan from the other room. I didn't tell him we actually lost connection because I don't want to worry him. I hear a banging on my door.

"I already told you Sam we hung up." I say a little annoyed. When Sam doesn't groan I open the door and see an army of Mogadorians, one of them have a gun to Sam's head. They shoot me with some sort of gun that I've never seen before, it does nothing but make me feel tingly. I try firing up my lumen but nothing happens. I wave my hands around but once again nothing happens. And before I have time to start fighting one of them shoots me with a dart gun and soon does the same to Sam and we both immediately collapse onto the ground.

 **Six pov**

I wake up in the back of the van. The others don't seem to notice so I take some quiet time by myself and think about what has happened, about what was said when I hear the others say something interesting said.

"How is the extraction coming." Says a voice I know all too well

"Very well it is scheduled to happen in 2 hours." Says an unfamiliar voice

"TWO HOURS?" shouts the voice "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BEGIN AN HOUR AGO!"

"Yes well there were some difficulties with the machine." Says the voice sounding scared

 _Setrakus Ra!_ I think frantically. I feel myself being lifted onto a moving bed, and being wheeled into a freezing cold room. I slow my breathing to listen to see if there are any Mogs in the room. Hear nothing so I turn invisible and stand up, but when I look down I am completely visible. I try again but nothing happens. I try four more times but again nothing happens. I start panicking. I stand next to the door and turn off the lights so if anyone were to walk in they wouldn't be able to see me anyway. I hear a door open and see lights illuminating the room. I punch the female Mogs that walked in and stab her with a syringe. I grab a dagger from a drawer to arm myself and take the Mogs clothes from the pile of ash. I put my hair up and put glasses on. I take a mental note that the lenses are glass and hat we should do that to add to our disguises when I get back to the others. I walk out with my head down looking at the clip board I'm holding. I see a design of a gun, at the top of the paper in big letters reeds Legacy Extractor. _That's why my legacies are gone!_ When I read further down it says that it takes legacies away for 24 hours. I'm so busy looking at the blueprint of the gun that I accidently run into a Mog. HE looks at me suspiciously for a second then continues walking. I'm not sure how long I have before my legacies come back but I figure it's a long time so all I can do is walk around, look for an exit and act like I know what I'm doing. I walk down a flight of stairs and onto a giant platform filled with training Mogs, but the thing that really catches my eye is the weapons surrounding the place. I grab as many as I can without being noticed. I go into a bathroom and try turning invisible and finally it happens I can't see myself. Suddenly a loud voice comes blaring throughout the whole entire base.

"ATTENTION NUMBER SIX HAS ESCAPED WE ARE OFFICIALL GOING INTO LOCKDOWN!" blares Setrakus Ra's voice. I remain invisible as I walk out and avoid running into anyone. Finally I see the doors, but when I try and open them they remain closed. Then suddenly I remember my new legacy. The ground starts shaking and ruble falls from the sky. Then I remember the reason I developed the legacy and the rumbling grows and soon the whole mountain is collapsing. I see a skimmer flying into the sky which I suspect holds Setrakus Ra. I dash out of the place running like I've never run before. I enjoy the coolness of the wind, my hair hitting my face. I run so far that when I stop and look back form where I came from and I don't see a bit of rubble. I run a little farther till I reach a gas station and steal a car. I head down an old dirt road, when something starts beeping from the back seat. I pull over and see a single tablet. On it, shows five dots on a map. One of them is in my exact location.

"Oh my gosh I stole the Garde's car." I whisper to myself. I turn around. After a few miles I see 3 figures appear. I pull up next to them. "You guys need a ride?" I say to Marina, Adam, and Lexa.

"Six!" shouts Marina. I get out of the car and am suddenly wrapped up in three big hugs.

"Alright I get it you missed me. Now come on we need to leave." I state getting in the car. They look at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Are you ok?" Marina asks me in a worried voice.

"I'm fine." I reply, a hint of sadness in my voice. "Now come on, let's go save the world." I close my door as the rest of them get in. We drive away. Not seeing another car for miles.

 **Nine POV**

I wake up tied to a chair and see a hot red headed teenager.

"Fight me." She says untying me. I stand up shaking my hands

"That's the plan." I reply. I punch her, but she catches me and flips me on my back. I decide to show her what I'm really made of and fling her across the room with my telekinesis. She hits the wall hard, but gets up smiling. She walks over to me and punches me and I am soon knocked out.

To my surprise I wake up what seems like a few minutes later. A tall brunette wearing a Batman shirt is talking to the redhead.

"I can't believe you knocked him out!" shouts the brunette. They don't seem to notice I'm awake so I stand up and go to punch the redhead in the face, but without even moving or stopping her conversation with the brunette she catches it.

"Oh don't even bother." She says a little annoyed.

"Give me one reason." I reply with her still holding my fist.

"Because I can do this." She states turning invisible

"And I can do this." Says the brunette freezing my feet to the ground. My mouth is now agape I look at my feet then at the empty space where the redhead was and back at my feet again. "I'm Leila." Says the brunette.

"I'm Tessa." Says the redhead "And you are?" she raises an eyebrow

"Nine." I reply still confused "how can you guys do that I say knowing these aren't human Garde.

"The same way you can." States Tessa "We're Loric." She hands me some new clothes "Here are some clothes _not_ covered in your own blood. Go up the stairs last room on your left is yours." She says. I look around and realize we are in another penthouse, except this one is much larger and techier than mine.

 **John POV**

"Ugh." I moan loudly. When I sit up I see that I'm not in a Mog base. I look around and see Sam practicing telekinesis. I smile when I see another familiar face walking towards me.

 **I hope the longer chapter made up for me not updating! I promise I will I update more if you Read and Review! I hope you enjoyed! R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming! Enjoy!**

 **John POV**

"Principal Harris! Long time no see." I say not believing that of all the people _this_ is who I'm stuck with. "I didn't know you could fight."

"You don't really have to when you can do this." He replies as he is engulfed in flames. He chucks a fire ball at me and I let it cover me. It feels good to have all this power and sense of control. I sit for a minute just engulfed in flames. Then suddenly out of nowhere I scream and chuck a fireball at the wall I fall to the ground panting and start crying letting all of this anger and depression out of me. The flames stop and soon the room is completely silent. I stay like that for about an hour and when I look up see Sam sitting there in front of me, moving a marble with his newly developed telekinesis.

"Sorry." I sigh. I have now stopped crying. "We're going to win this war." I say laying on the ground flat on my back. "I'm going to make sure of it. I will avenge Sarah, Henri, and Eight, and anyone else who dies." I sit up. "Now come on let's go teach you how to use telekinesis. "Who knows maybe when we meet up with the others you might be able to stand a chance in a fight with Six. I joke with him. He smiles at the thought of her.

"OK now the key is to get mad." I say after I have beat him about tenth time. He sighs.

"John I'm not like you guys I haven't had a horrible life." He replies. Standing up from where I left him.

"Oh really?" I ask him "Remember that time I wouldn't let you talk to Six on the phone the other day?" He picks me up with his telekinesis and chucks me a few feet away. "How about all those years you were forced to spend without your dad." Soon I am halfway across the room. "Good!" I get back up and soon Sam is the one halfway across the room. "You can't lose the fire building up inside of you!" He gets back up. "How about that time Six kissed me?" I say trying to build him up. The next thing I know I am unconscious.

 **Nine POV**

"Wait a second this is impossible there were only ten Garde taken to Earth from Lorien during the war. How are you even here?" I ask waving my hands around.

"You really think the Mogadorians wouldn't take some Lorics? They needed someone to do tests on and question!" says Tessa "Which reminds me." She continues when suddenly she slaps me.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I shout holding my recently slapped cheek.

"You were the reason we're here!" She says motioning to me

"You mean alive?!" I shout.

"They took about 7 of us." She continues ignoring my last comment. "They tortured us asking for information, but we managed to escape, and we need your help breaking out the 5 others." Daniela comes walking down the stairs in new clothes. "We leave tomorrow so rest up." Says Tessa concluding the conversation. I go up to my room and fall asleep as soon as I hit the bed despite the shocking and painful day

 **Marina POV**

I switched places with Six a while ago so now she is in the back seat and I am driving. We've been driving for a few hours now in complete silence.

"How about some music." I say turning up the radio. _I heard that you're on your own now. So am I. I'm living alone now_ blares the radio _I was wrong so were you. What will you do? Are you feelin9g lost just like me? Longing for company. Oh Sam Sam you know where I am. Come around and talk for a while. I need your smile, you need a shoulder!_ I grimace at the lyrics. "Or no music no music is Goode. GOOD GOOD NO MUSIC IS GOOD. IN FACT I LOVE SILENCE. DON'T YOU? I say turning the music off.

"Can you pull over for a second I feel a liitle sick." Says Adam holding his stomach. I pull over and we all get out and stretch our legs. Adam is behind the car heaving his guts out. Except there's something different about it. Laced in with all the puke is traces of red and black. I run over to him but by the time I get there he is already collapsed on the ground. I feel for a pulse but feel nothing.

"He's gone." I say to Six and Lexa. We put him into the trunk with Sarah's body, say some kind words, and go back to driving.

Six and Lexa fall asleep in the back seat. After a few hours I start seeing signs showing that there is an airport nearby. I shake the others awake. "Looks like we're going on a plane." I say speeding up.

"Alright here's the plan." Says Six "When they say its time for our plane to pennslvania to board I will go invisible and sneak Sarah and Adam's bodies on board. Then I will come back for you guys. Got it?" we nod in reply. About ten minitues later they call our plane to oard and we put our plan to action. I am a little nervous about getting onto this plane, but it is the only way to get back to the others. When we get on the plane I fall into a deep sleep and the next thing I know We are getting off of the plane. "I thought of a plan on the plane." Says six seriously "It's risky, but it's all we've got." Six explains the plan in a private corner.

"Alright. I guess we're going to Spain."

 **Ok so I promise dead people will come back and not just principal Harris. Sorry I about the short chapter. R &R&!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok again so sorry I haven't updated in while I've been really busy. I will try and update more often plz don't lose interest! R &R! enjoy!**

 **Unknown POV**

I sit here once again in my cell, new wounds cover my body. Someone walks up to my cell. I assume it's another mog that looks like a human until he opens up my cell and whispers one word to me.

" _Run"_ I don't hesitate to do so. I dash out of my cell and scrounge around looking for any visible exit.

 **Six POV**

We sit waiting to board our plane to Spain when we are called to board. We get on the plane when we decide that no one looks suspicious. I fall asleep about half way through the plane ride and am rudely awaken 20 minutes later by Marina who is holding a full barf bag. I look out the window and see an oncoming storm. I make sure that we land safely and don't all die. We drive around town in our stolen car until we reach a small coffee shop.

"Here it is." I say. We pull out wigs, sunglasses, and newspapers with pictures of us and Mogadorians fighting that we got in Mexico. We sit out front and put the plan into action. Each day going back to the coffee shop and do the same thing until finally a week later we get the news team to come.

 **Sam POV**

"Hey John com here I think I found something!" I say excidtly. John rushes over. "I was searching the internet for signs of the others when I found this." I press play on a video.

"We are standing outside a coffee shop in Segovia Spain." Blares a news anchor. He states the address of the coffee shop and countinues. "Where strange wheather occounrences are happening." Ere are some words from the manager." He hands the mic to a short plump lady with short brown hair.

"One minute it's pouring, then it's snowing, then it's raining, then it's hailing, then there is lightning and thunder, then it starts snowing! The weirdest thing is that it's just happening over this shop and nowhere else!" The camera backs up and soon shows the whole coffee shop and boy is the lady right almost every two seconds the weather changes. I pause the video when I see some strange people standing outside of the coffee shops.

"Look at those people I say zooming in. When I zoom in I see that they are holding newspapers with articles of the news in Mexico.

"Is that Marina?" John asks squinting at a young woman with red hair and a large floppy hat.

"Wait a second." I say. I rewind the video to where the guy states the address and when he says the address I practically strangle John.

"What's wrong?" John asks me. Giving me a confused look.

"That's the place we were supposed to meet Sixx when we split ways and she went to Spain and we went to West Virginia!" They're giving us a sign! We have to hurry before the Mogs get there!" I shout. We hop in a car and I continue the video.

"Oh my word!"shouts the newcaster it seems like there are now words in the sky!" the camera pans to the sky and there written in clouds reads: _We Are Here._ I tell John and that makes him speed up the car even more.

 **OK sorr for the short chapter I should be able to update soon I promise! R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK I'm back! R &R! Enjoy!**

 **Marina POV**

I sit in front of the coffee shop where Six is currently making it rain. I feel something vibrate in my pocket, I'm a little freaked out until I realize it's the phone. I yank it out of my pocket and answer it. John's voice appears.

"We're meeting at this address!" he shouts quickly telling me the address, I write it down and hang up. I tell the others and we are soon in the car driving to an abandoned shopping center.

 **Sam POV**

I drive like a maniac receiving many angry honks in return. Finally the abandoned shopping center appears up ahead. I hurdle into the parking lot slightly running over the curb in the process. I jump out and start pacing back and forth and moving small pebbles with my telekinesis. Finally a car pulls into the parking lot. I stop dead in my tracks. Marina climbs out of the car followed by a woman I have never seen before and finally Six comes out.

"Hey Jo-"she stops walking when she sees me and instead runs into my arms and starts crying. I start kissing her, but she pulls away and instead walks over to John. She places her hands on his cheeks and steps closer to him. I am about near tears myself. _I should've known she wasn't interested in m-_ My thoughts soon change as she punches John in the face.

"OW!" he shouts clutching his face in agony. She walks over to me and we kiss again until Marina clears her throat.

"We better get going." She says. We climb in the van and start driving. We decide that we should go to Connecticut next. The Mogs have already been there and the cops have not done a good job at keeping them from hurting people. Marina whispers something in my ear and at the first field I see I pull over. We take out Sarah and Adam's dead bodies. We quickly dig holes and bury the bodies. When we start walking back to the van something catches my eye and I stop. On the ground are two pieces of paper similar to the ones we found on Agent Walker. One of them says: Beware the dropping. The other one says: the end is near. We get in the car and drive to the nearest airport and board a plane that goes straight to Connecticut.

 **Nine POV**

I am rudely awaken by Tessa the next morning who yanks me out of my bed and onto the floor.

"Change your clothes we're leaving in an hour." She says to me. She is wearing a black jumpsuit and is putting bullets into a gun. In the waistband of the jumpsuit is a dagger, a sword, and extra ammo for the gun. Her hair is pulled back tightly. "There's a weapons room down the hall on the right, stock up when you're ready. There is toast on the counter if you're hungry."

"Where are we going that we need all of that?" I say gesturing to her jumpsuit stocked with weapons.

"We're going to save the others." She states quickly and leaves before I can say anything else. I quickly get dressed and head to the weapons room. I gasp as I walk into a room with walls covered in weapons. There is a table in the middle of the room with belts fit to hold pretty much any weapon in existence. I put on a belt and grab a sword, dagger, two guns, extra ammo, and a flashlight. I march down the stairs and walk over to a table where the others are assembled. "Good you're here." Tessa says pulling me over to a large map on the table. "Okay so this is a map of a Mog base in Connecticut where the others are. It's about 90 miles from the safe house so we will leave soon before day time hits so we can get a nice and early start. Leila will be driving, I will go shotgun and Nine and Daniella will go in the backseat. If you guys were wondering where Five is he is currently on his way to another safe house in Nevada." I look outside the window and see that it is still dark outside. In front of me a clock reads 3 am. "Remember we are only here to get these people." She places 4 pictures of people about the same age as we are on the table. Two of them look very familiar to me, but I can't figure out where I recognize them from. Two of the teens are female and the other two are male. "Study the faces well because the pictures will be destroyed when we leave so no evidence is left behind. Well, let's go save some people from a dangerous Mog base hidden underground so we can win an intergalactic war!" she concludes. She rolls up the map and leads us to a garage filled with cars that could very well all belong to James Bond. We hop into a high tech van and drive to what has to be the biggest Mog base I have ever seen. There is a trap door that leads down into the base. Just as we are about to open it up two of the people in the pictures emerge. One of them has bouncy shoulder length black hair and has green eyes, she is about three inches shorter than me. The other one has curly black hair and grey eyes similar to Six's he is a few centimeters taller than me and is probably a few years older than me. They both hug Tessa and Leila. "Guys this is George and Emma." Tessa says beaming. "You guys better wait in the car." She says to Emma and George.

"No way we're coming with you." They say. I give George my extra gun and half of my extra ammo and Tessa hands Emma a sword. And together we descend into the base.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, but I've decided that it's a little too mild so I'm spicing it up a little bit! R &R! Enjoy! Oh and BTW Ella and the chimaera are also in a military base in Nevada. The same one Five is currently at.**

 **Sam POV**

We arrive at a hotel in Connecticut. We get 2 rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. Six pulls me aside saying she has to talk to me. I lead her into my empty room so we can talk in private.

"What's up?" I ask her a little scared.

"I'm just going to come right out with it. I can't be with you." She states almost like she regrets it **.** I can feel the life draining out of my face and can tell that Six is holding her breath waiting to see my reaction probably hoping I won't be mad at her.

"Oh." I reply not knowing what else to say. She hugs me tight acting like I'm going to fall apart and this is the only way she can keep me together. Which at this point could possibly happen.

"I just need to focus on the war, and I know I won't be able to focus if I try having a relationship. Plus if and this is a big if, if you were to die I don't want to be more upset then I already would be."

"I understand." I state only half telling the truth. She sighs a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." She says hugging me even tighter.

"Yeah." I whisper hugging her back. "Anything."

"I better go." She whispers breaking away. We hear feet scrambling on the other side of the door. She opens it and the sight behind it surprises us both. John is holding Marina bride style and Lexa is doing a running man pose.

"I'm becoming a hip hop dancer after the war." Says Lexa

"John and I are in love." Says Marina painfully. It is obvious they were listening through the door. Six looks back at me and I nod agreeing we should make them keep their act up.

"Okay well good luck as a dancer Lexa and I certainly hope that the relationship works out for you John and Marina!" says Six.

"We were listening through the door!" shouts Lexa who soon slaps her hand over her mouth. John sets Marina down. "Well I'm gonna go get some food!" she says running quickly out of the room.

 **Nine POV**

We reach a group of cells fairly quickly. We find one of the people in the third cell on the left. He runs out of his cell. Tessa hands him a dagger and we go on to find the girl. According to the guy she is on the sixth floor in a cell protected by an army of Mogs. As we are about to make our way up we hear an army of Mogadorians heading our way. Weapons at the ready we head in and soon they all turn into ash. A few minute later we have gone from the third floor to the sixth floor. There are about 60 Mogs outside the cell. We start fighting them, but it is clear that we are losing. All of the sudden Tessa falls to the floor and starts screaming. Everyone falls to the ground including the Mogs one by one they start falling into piles of ash. Soon all of the Mogs are dead and Tessa lies unconscious on the floor. We unlock the cell and a teenage girl that looks like the one in the picture sits there smiling.

"My heroes!" she says sarcastically.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy. I will try and update more often. By the way Ella and BK are in a military base in Nevada. R &R and enjoy!**

 **Nine POV**

We get back to the safe house. We decide to leave in the morning. Right as I'm about to fall asleep it hits me. I get out of bed and sneak into Mya's room. She is already asleep when I get in there. I lean real close to her ear and scream at the top of my lungs in it. She jumps up hitting me hard with her pillow.

"That's where I know you from!" I shout excitedly. She has a confused and angry look on her face like she could kill me at any moment.

"What are you talking about?" she shouts at me. "And why in the world did you scream in my ear?"

"I needed to see how you hit me." I state bluntly "And now I know for sure where I recognize you from.

"I'm not sure where you would recognize me from its not like I've been on TV or anything." She says her tone starting to get normal again.

"Your Six's sister!" I say she looks at me confused and I can see tears start to form in her stormy grey eyes which resembles Six's perfectly.

"OK I did have a sister, but her name was not Six, and she died in the war." She says her voice starting to crack.

"She didn't die in the war she is completely alive. Trust me if she wasn't I would know." I say. The tears in her eyes start to grow.

"Just leave okay." She says. I start to say something, but she chucks a pillow at me with her telekinesis that almost decapitates me. When I reach the door I look back and see that she has turned invisible. Right before I close the door I swear I can hear a sniffle.

 **Marina POV**

The next morning when I wake up I decide to call Nine and see where he and the others are. The phone rings and is picked up by an unfamiliar female voice.

"Oh my gosh did he go to Vegas and pick up some random woman?" I asked worried.

"Um no. this is Gemma Galkway. Who is this?" she asks me.

"Um is Stanley Worthington there?" I ask referring to Nine's old human name.

"Oh I most certainly hope so!" says the voice on the other line excitedly. She shouts his name. I hear Nine shout out Six's name angrily on the other line most likely assuming she told the girl. "Your name is Stanley Worthington!" shouts the voice on the other line. Nine's voice appears on the phone.

"I am going to kill you Six!" Nine shouts into the phone. Six appears behind me which I hae to admit kind of scares me.

"Why does Nine think he's going to kill me this time?" Six asks

"Because he thinks you told some girl his name is Stanley Worthington." I reply with a grin on my face. Six laughs and walks over to the kitchen and pours herself a bowl of cereal. I put the phone to my ear and hear an angry Nine.

"Hey Mya!" shouts the same girl on the other line. I hear a moan which I assume is Mya. "Nine's name is Stanley Worthington!" she shouts.

"Don't you have telepathy!" shouts Nine at the girl.

"What!?" shouts a laughing Mya.

"Hey listen Nine where are you guys?" I ask him

"In conneticut where are you? He replies.

"Oh my gosh we're in conetticut too!" I shout. We arrange a meeting point. When I am about to hang up Six suddenly tackles me and yanks the phone out of my hand.

"Nine?" I ask checking to see if he's still there.

"Hey Six I've been meaning to tell you something. Your sister's here." Nine's voice says on the other line. Six drops the phone with a shocked look on her face.

"What does he mean your sister?" I ask

"Nothing. She replies bluntly. She rushes into her room. I'm about to go after her, but before I can something shoots me in the head and I fall to the ground. My whole world turning black around me. I manage to shout one thing as I fall to warn the others. _Run._


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while. I would like to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews I have gotten. Thank you my faithful readers! R &R ENJOY!**

 **Six POV**

Marina's warning barely reaches my ears, but luckily it does. As soon as the others hear the shot I fire from my gun they catch on and soon a full blown battle is happening. After I've finished escaping death for what must be the tenth time, something hits me from behind. My whole body tingles, but I keep on fighting. I go to chuck a Mog with my telekinesis, but it fails to work. It takes be by surprise and soon the Mogadorian tackles me. I can see his yellow teeth as he smiles. He draws a knife from his pocket and it hovers above me. Instead of stabbing my heart though he makes incisions on my left arm. He stops and goes to drive the knife into my heart, but I grab his hand and break his wrist. He drops the knife and screams in agony. I pick up the knife and stab him with it and he erupts into a pile of ash. I turn around and stab a Mogadorian just in time. I grab a lose sword on the ground and when I look around I can see that the others aren't doing so well without their legacies. John is currently fist fighting a burly Mogadorian and Sam is pinned down by another one. I run towards Sam and throw the Mogadorian off of him, I hand him the Mogs knife and kill the Mog that was holding him down. I run up behind the Mogadorian that is fist fighting John and snap his neck. John picks up his weapon. I turn around and there is one of the largest Mogs I have ever seen hovering over me. He makes me feel weak which is a feeling I don't like to feel. I punch him in the stomach with all of my might, but without my superhuman strength he retaliates quickly. He goes for my nose, but I catch his punch and return the favor by kicking his feet which brings him to the ground. I pin him down and smile.

"Doesn't take much to take you down does it." I say still grinning. Suddenly I am grabbed from behind by an even bigger Mogadorian. He grips the collar of my shirt. I am out of breath and begin panting.

 **"** Number Six," He grunts. "You have fought long and hard, but the time has come for you to fall. No one defies the Beloved Leader." I try and get him off of me, but his grip is too strong. He pulls out a sword. "Look around you, none of your friends are around to help you." He's right. Sam, John, and Lexa are all fighting the Mogs and Marina is nowhere to be found. He pulls the sword up to my chest. I can feel the life slowly drain out of me as he slowly plunges the sword into my chest.

 **Marina POV**

I wake up chained to a cold stone wall. Long tall bars stand in front of me and Mogs walk through the hallways holding guns. I try and use my legacies to freeze the chains, but nothing happens. I try and use my telekinesis to open the lock on the cell door, but once again nothing happens.

"What did you do to me?" I shout at the bypassing mogs. One of them unlocks my cell door and walks in holding a syringe. "No. No! No! No!" I shout at him. I try kicking him, but instead he grabs one of my legs and injects something into my legs. I scream as I feel one of the most intense pains I have ever felt in my life. Finally the pain stops. He walks over to me with another syringe. I try and kick him, but I find that my legs are immobile. _That's it!?_ I think to myself _I went through all of that pain just to be paralyzed!?_ Suddenly the chains are raised so I am dangling from the ceiling my full weight is on them because my whole body for the neck down is immobile. He injects the other syringe in me and leaves. I lay there dangling from midair feeling completely hopeless.

 **Ok sorry for such a short chapter. I bet you** _ **really**_ **enjoyed that cliff hanger. I know how much you just love them. I'll probably update soon. I'm anxious and I already know what happens! R &R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Plz review people ok. Even if it's bad just plz review! I mean how long does it take to type in a few words. Ok anyway I hope you enjoy the story! R &R!**

 **Sam POV**

I watch Six drop to the ground. Almost all of the life drained out of her. I run towards her faster than I have ever run before. I pick her up.

"Sam." She whispers in a strained voice. Her eyes close. Then slowly they open back up. "Who are you?" she asks scared. I look at her.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused. She backs away from me slowly. I look at her heart wondering how she has this much strength to do this, but the cut is completely closed. All that is there now is a tear in her shirt. I stare in awe.

"Who are you people? Where am I? Where are the others? What did you do to them?! Huh! Where are they?! I will not tell you anything! Nothing! You cannot win this okay! We will defeat you!" She shouts at us. She scrambles to the door, but we manage to catch her and lock the door. We lock her in the bedroom, but she keeps unlocking it with her telekinesis so we have no choice, but to knock her out.

 **Nine POV**

We are in the car sitting silently with nothing happening except an occasional bird flying by. When all of the sudden Mya starts screaming. A huge gash opens up in her chest I pull over. Leila rushes over to her she places her hand on her chest I am about to ask what she's doing when I realize that she probably has a healing legacy the wound soon closes up, but Mya is passed out. We quickly drive to an abandoned hotel, and load Mya into a room. Dead bodies lay everywhere. The Mogs have brought the war to Connecticut so we assume that they used this as a rest stop. Mya doesn't wake up for a while so we each take turns taking watch while the rest of us try and gather up as much sleep possible.

 **Marina POV**

I wake up the next morning in a tank top and hooked to some more chains connected to the ceiling. Setrakus Ra walks in looking as ugly as ever.

"Number Seven." He says in his deep voice. "I have waited a long time to see you." He tightens the chains that are holding me up and goes back to the place where he was standing before. The air is damp and smells of blood. I try not to think about how many people have died in here or what has happened.

"And why is that?" I ask him trying not to let my fear show. He lets out a small chuckle. He walks towards me and lifts my chin up. My face is inches away from his.

"Because. I know you will be easy to break. Because unlike the others you lived most of your life away from your kind and anything related to it. Your Cepan abandoned you. I've known since the beginning that someday you would be useful to me. That is the only reason you aren't dead right now because I have directed my army not to kill you because someday you would be valuable to me. You don't get along as well with the other Garde as the others do. You have always felt left out and like you don't matter. Much like Number Five. Without me you would be dead. I also directed them not to harm you too badly so that someday, when I did need you, you wouldn't be used to the pain and that it would be too much for you. So that you would crack. You and I both know that you are useless to the Garde. I will forgive you for your wrongdoings if you join me. Together we can make you stronger. I can make you feel like you matter. And then together, you, Ella, and I can take over the universe. So tell me Number Seven whose side will you choose?" My chains start shaking.

"You lie." I say trying to slow down my shaking. "The Garde need me. I will _never_ join your side." I spit in his face, but the spit just disintegrates into ash.

"Fine. Have it your way." He states. I hear a sizzling sound coming from above me. I look up and see black goo dripping down the chains. The chains seem to rust as the goo slowly makes its way down. The goo seems to be smoking off a putrid scent that makes me cringe. I scream as the goo makes its way down my arm. I thought the injection they gave me yesterday from painful, but this is literally a thousand times worse. He snaps his fingers and suddenly the pain goes away.

"Now tell me. Where are the others planning on heading next?" I have to force myself not to say anything. He snaps his fingers again and soon the pain returns. I begin screaming again and finally pass out from all of the pain.

 **John POV**

We have moved hotels and are now in New Jersey. Six is still unconscious in a bedroom and I have gathered the others in the living room.

"Okay guys we need a battle plan. Because if we don't start taking action soon then we are going to lose this war. So first we need to fix Six. Then we need to find the others. Then. We fight back. We can win this, but to do tis we need to fight back." They just sit there staring at me.

"Six was _much_ better at plans and rallying us up." States Lexa. Sam nods in agreement. I sigh.

"Why do you think we have to fix Six first?" I state a little offended.

"Yeah well I've already checked and everything is the same about her except her thoughts and memories. I checked her blood three times and it's Six. I checked her finger prints and it' Six." Says Sam. "It's like she was possessed."

"That's it." I say "She's possessed! Sam you're a genius!" Sam blushes a little.

"What does it matter if she's possessed I mean there isn't really any way to get the other person or thing out of her is there?" asks Lexa.

"I guess not." I state a little disappointed. "Come on let's go check on her." I say trying to cheer Sam up when I see the dismal look on his face. When we walk into her room nothing has happened. She still lays in the same spot. We begin to leave the room when suddenly we hear a slight moan. We all turn around as Six bursts up. She is panting and is covered in sweat.

"Guys?"

 **Nine POV**

For some reason there are tears in Ben's eyes. I didn't know that he and Mya were this close. We are almost to the place where we are supposed to meet the others when Mya suddenly bursts up panting and covered in sweat. Ben hugs her tightly and kisses her on the top of her head.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys together?" I shout suddenly coming to my senses.  
"She's my sister!" Ben shouts. Staring at me still holding Mya.

"She has a brother too!" I shout. Ben looks at me confused. I decide that it's not the time to bring up that topic again. We pull into a motel and put Mya in a room. We gather around her bed.

"It was like I was in someone else's body. All of the sudden I was in a completely dfferent place with completely different people. They knocked me out and here I am." Explains Mya. We make sure she's ok and go to bed ourselves. And that's when it happens.


	13. Chapter 13

**I would like to thank you for the amazing reviews! I am sorry that I haven't been updating often, I have been really busy lately! I will try my hardest to update more though! R &R! Enjoy!**

 **Nine POV**

We look out the window and see a huge explosion which leaves millions of dead bodies and a huge hole in the ground. Tessa scrambles over to her bag and pulls out a black sphere about the size of my fist that sort off resembles the Death Star. She then pulls out 5 earpieces and pulls out some more and hands them out to each of us. She places the remaining earpieces in the sphere and closes it.

"This is a transporter." She says handing the black ball to me "I need you to imagine the others and throw it straight ahead of you. It will transport the earpieces to the others so we can communicate with them." I imagine all of my friends and throw the ball straight in front of me, and the next thing I know the ball disappears into thin air. I put my earpiece in and we stock up on weapons knowing that this may be the final battle for some of us. Mya has lost a lot of her strength, but still insists that she is stronger than each one of us and also grabs weapons.

 **Six POV**

We feel the rumble from our small abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. We turn on the T.V. and see a news reporter standing in front of a gaping hole in the middle of a city. I grab one of my duffel bags and open it out and a large variety of weapons stream out of it. The others look at me like I'm crazy.

"Well what are you standing around for take some." They snap out of their trance and grab as many swords and guns as they can carry when suddenly something flies through the air floating right in front of me. I grab it and open it up. There are enough earpieces in there for each of us. I put one in. "Hello?" I ask Nine's voice comes across the other line.

"Hey Six no time to explain put these in." I follow his instructions and hand one to everyone.

"Six are you sure you should be fighting after the whole situation that happened." Says John "I mean you almost died." I drop a sword I was picking up and approach John.

"I know what I am capable of! I am a soldier, now a warrior! I am someone to fear! Not hunt!" I shout at him a little aggravated that he was doubting me. "I have spent most of my life waiting for this day! Waiting for the day until I could finally avenge all the people that died for me! And today could be that day! You think I'm just going to stand down now?"

"I just don't think you're strong eno-"John is cut off by a loud thud. They look towards the wall and in it is the sword that I dropped, and all you can see is the handle.

"You were saying?" I say crossing my arms. "Or do I need to do that again?"

"Let's go warrior." He says. We grab our stuff and as we leave the room I easily pull the sword out of the wall with my telekinesis.

 **Unknown POV**

I stand up from the couch I'm sitting on and teleport with ease.

 **Marina POV**

A black sphere comes sailing through the air and lands in my hand. The sphere starts disappearing until all that's left is an earpiece. I grab the chains above my head and slowly pull myself up. I put the earpiece in my ear and scream as I let go.

"Hello?" I say in a strained voice. Six's voice is on the other line, but she sound somewhat different.

"Hello?" she says.

"Six. I'm sorry." That's all I have time to state when a Mog comes around the corner and gives me a near painless injection. And that's when Eight walks around the corner.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so it has been like SO long since I have updated and I am SO sorry. I kinda gave up because I realized I missed like SO much from the Fate of Ten well not missed so much as forgot to include so I will be incorporating these things. If there is anything else I forget other than the human Lorics (which will be coming into play soon) Plz let me know. And yes I am aware that I am not allowing John to use the full extent of his Ximic, But don't worry that will be happening too. Another reason I kind of gave up is because school kept me busy, but it's summer now so yay! Another reason is because for m writing to b goode I have to be in the writing mood. I'm not one of those people that can just whip out stories no matter the mood I have to be like: "OH MY GOSH I HAVE TO WRITE SOMETHING WRITE NOW OR I. WILL.** **DIE." But now that it's summer I will probably be in that mood a lot more because I will be constantly bored. I am sorry to my MILLIONS of followers that have stuck with this story. Ok so I only have like 3, but I hope to have more in the future. Speaking of which R &R, follow, like, follow me as an author even though this is like my only story, but if you guys have any requests just ask it doesn't have to be LL my fandoms consist of HOO, HP, HG, PJO, Fringe, DC, and MArvel so if you guys have any requests just comment! SO sorry for the super long Disclaimer. OH MY GOSH which leads me to my other point (I know UGH) I haven't given credit to Pittacus Lore for these amazing characters and am probably going to get sued if I don't do this so head sup this goes for ALL CHAPTERS! PS I am using google docs which doesn't correct your grammar only your spelling and I don't really like reading my own stories because I am a very weird writer so forgive the grammatical errors. Without further ado the story! Don't forget to R&R!**

 **John POV**

I fly us all down to the ground using my Ximic. I feel like I am a peach as I fly everyone down. Not because of the legacy but because I feel something that I have never felt in battle before. Anxiousness. Anxious to end this war, no avenge the fallen, and to show these Mogs who the boss is. This feeling plus the mix of fear and bitterness cause me to feel soft on the outside and my stomach to feel hard like a peach's pit.

" _John!"_ I am suddenly aware that Six has been attempting to talk to me the whole time. My head jerks up to look at her annoyed face. There is something different about it though. N it I see even more anxiousness, more bitterness, but most of all I see more. I am shocked that Six is showing more fear than I am.

"Sorry," I state "a lot on my mind." we decided to walk the rest of the way after I almost dropped someone for the third time. We could all run, but despite the eagerness we were all feeling we also knew that some of us might not make out alive.

"So I know you have your new legacy and everything, but you know how to use legacies. Has Sam trained with you at all?" she questions me as a knew emotion begins to show in her face. I can tell that it is love because very rarely do I ever see that look on Six. I wrap Six in my arms in a friendly hug.

"Don't worry Six we've trained. He's ready." she takes a shuddering breath into my shoulders. I hug her tighter in response. She lifts her head up.

"I know. I'm just worried. Sam is the only person that has ever _really_ loved me since Katarina and I can't risk losing him too." I reassure her that he'll be fine and she breaks away with her original stone cold look on her face. I hear a boom in the distance once again. We decide that that is enough and we begin to run with Sam on my back. We arrive within the minute and are faced with piles of destruction everywhere. We form a battle plan and split up.

LINE BREAK

I fly high above the skyline getting a good view of the city I fly down to were a family is huddled together surrounded by a group of Mogs. I turn invisible and begin killing the Mogs in numerous ways testing to see what I can do with my powers. I impale one with an icicle, strike one with a bolt of lightning, set one on fire, and throw one across the street with telekinesis. I become visible and turn into an eagle. I tell the family to get on my back with telepathy and the 3 of them obey. I fly them back to an open field far from the war zone and set them down gently. I turn back into human form and run off at about 60 mph.

I fly back to the skyline and help anyone in need. I kill Mog after Mog and monster after monster. I come across an alley way that I hide in to check out all of my injuries. There aren't a whole lot so I turn back, but stop as a huge mog, about 20 feet tall, approaches me. In his hand he is holding a blaster. I recognize it as one of the blasters that take away your legacies temporarily. He points the blaster at me and shoots it at me before I can dodge. I am greeted with the familiar tingling of the blaster. I stumble backwards from the impact. I pull out a gun right as the Mog pulls out a syringe from the gun. He quickly injects a dark blue liquid into his thigh and throws the syringe aside as I pull the trigger on my gun. The thing that happens next is one of the most surprising things that has happened to me since Sam developed telekinesis. The Mog raises his hand and the bullet stops inches from his face. He spins it around a few times showing off then he sends it flying back at me. It hits me square in the chest. I collapse seconds later. Time seems to come to a slow. The mog walks towards me holding up a sword.

"Good bye number four." He says with a smirk on his face as he begins to laugh. Suddenly though the Mog bursts into ash. My vision begins to blur and it seems as though the life is slowly being drained out of me. Two blurry figures walk up to me right as I black out.

 **OK so now that I have left you with that cliffhanger this story is officially DONE! Just kidding just kidding don't leave… the next chapter should be up by tonight...**


	15. Authors Note (it's a goode one plz read)

**A/N: I'M BACK PEOPLE!!!!! So I'm sure all of us have read more than one fanfiction where the author hasn't updated for a LONG time and it isn't completed and the author never comes back, and for a while, that was me. BUT NOW I'M BACK. I will be revising all of the chapters. if you have any thing you want me to cut or add please tell me and I will definitely consider it! I am also doing a collaborative fic with my good friend Layvelup, it is Nirina, which I know everyone is like NAVRINA AND STOHN but if you guys could just read it, we could probably show you that Nirina is actually a pretty good(e) ship even though it's weird. I will not add any Nirina to this fic though. So yeah, to summarize: I'm back, tell me anything you want me to cut or add to this fic, I'm doing a collaborative fic with Layvelup, this fanfic will be new and improved!**


	16. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE

**Okay, so I said i was going to update, then I didn't. I'm going to try actually updating though. Heads up, I will be changing some of the content, so I suggest you go back and reread the chapters once I say they are rewritten. To know if it is updated at the top of each chapter it will say 'REWRITTEN' and then I'll put the date it was rewritten if it is rewritten. Don't worry, the plot will stay mostly the same, and there will still be Samix because Samix is amazing, but it is going to be more subtle, private, and _hopefully_ more effective in making you feel feels. So yeah, check and see if they are updated. And I make no promises, but I will definetly _try_ to update more often. So yeah. OH! LEAVE REVIEWS TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN OR IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS!! **


End file.
